


My hands are cold

by Lovenozoeli



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Cute Ending, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovenozoeli/pseuds/Lovenozoeli
Summary: Ayase Eli, a serious and aloof girl that happens to visit Japan in its most cold days. Even though she's pretty used to winter in Rusia, the fact that the weather changes so abruptly may be a problem to her. In a quick visit to her grandmother's house, she suddenly misses the path and gets lost. A purple haired girl sees her worried face and approaches her. The blond has never seen such beauty and maturity in a girl's face before, getting hooked by her voice and charming but teasing personality. In that very moment, Eli knew she was screwed.





	My hands are cold

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if my English is not good enough. As I specified in my profile, I'm not an English native speaker, but my studies allow me to do this much :) hope you enjoy the story!

 

 

 

 

 

 

> I've been excited the whole week because I'll finally go to Japan and visit my beloved grandma. Yes, I'm a very spoiled child. Even though I'm already 22, I still love how my family treats me, as a little girl. I can't complain about my life style, I live in an appartment in Russia very close to my mother's house, so I can meet my family very often. I'm currently participating in a ballet academy, but as I'm on vacation I took the oportunity to come here, Japan.
> 
> I'm still on the plane, which is supposed to arrive to Tokyo in a couple of hours. I've been reading a light novel the whole trip, as it is written in japanese, I'm trying to practice the words and pronunciation with some J-pop songs that my little sister, Alisa, recommeded to me. I never noticed how tired I was until I woke up and suddenly the flight was almost over. When the plane landed a little bit... rough, everyone on the plane woke up quite scared, I didn't, because I was already awake.
> 
> The voice of the flight attendant through the speakers indicating the successful landing made everyone sigh in relief. The passengers got off the plane very carefully as the majority of them were still pretty nervous. Once we made it to the entrance of the airport, the screams of joy of entire families were heard along the place, smiles, and lots of hugging, it was a very warming sight.
> 
> In Europe that kind of physical demonstrations are quite rare, you don't see people hugging or kissing each other in public, but I heard it was even more restricted here in Japan, so I'm very surprised. 
> 
> A taxi driver approaches me very politely and offers to carry my luggage. I obviously accept because of the weight, it's too heavy and I'm not sure I can handle this anymore. 
> 
> Once I'm in the cab, I give him an address, however... who would've thought I would give him a small text with poorly written japanese? As a consequence, I ended up in a street that I don't recognize and I can't read properly the street signs. "What do I do now?!" I thought. The common thing to do was asking for help, but... how? I barely manage japanese and the only other language I speak is English! For God's sake! What the hell am I supposed to do?! While I rubbed my hands together because of the cold, in fact, they were almost freezing! Suddenly something happened.
> 
> \- "Are you ok?" - a soft voice came to my ears, soon I realised there was someone next to me. 
> 
> -"Agghh!" - I screamed, she just scared me to death! 
> 
> \- "Hey, I'm not that ugly for you to react like that... "
> 
> \- "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..."
> 
> \- "Forget it, now, how can I help you?"
> 
> \- "Uhm... " - I remembered in what situation I'm in, and started to panick once again. - "Damn!" 
> 
> \- "First of all, pull yourself together, it won't do any good in this situation if you keep losing your cool..." - arms crossed, but kind eyes, is it possible that this girl is really worried about me? A stranger? - "Yes, I'm honestly worried about you, even more after that useless attitude of yours..." - she smiled teasingly. 
> 
> \- "You're quite interesting, mind if I ask your name?" - I smiled. 
> 
> \- "Toujou Nozomi, a pleasure to meet you, Ayase Eli..." - we shook hands. 
> 
> \- "Wait, what?!" - I stared at her in disbelief, how is it possible she knows my name?!
> 
> \- "I read it in your bag, silly~". 
> 
> \- "..." - my eyes opened wide and my face now completely red, this woman surely loves teasing! 
> 
> \- "Now, as you haven't realised that I speak fluent Russian..." - now that she mentioned it, I've been completely distracted by her! Damn you woman!
> 
> \- "Y-Yeah, sorry about that... actually, I'm relieved to know that someone can understand me... " - I said blushing, I don't know why but this woman  makes me feel vulnerable... 
> 
> \- "I can notice, by the way, what were you doing a couple of minutes ago? It seems you got lost... am I wrong?". 
> 
> \- "No, you're right, in fact, I'm looking for this address..." - I handed her the direction written in Russian, hopefully she'll understand. 
> 
> \- "Oh I see..." - she handed me back the paper. - "it's pretty near my house, would you like me to guide you there?". 
> 
> \- "Yes! Please!"- I begged, making her giggle. 
> 
> \- "Hey..." - she said in a whisper. - "You're pretty interesting too..." - she winked at me. 
> 
> \- "..." - and there it goes, my face totally red again! 
> 
> The next five minutes were spent by following her, she always showed me her back as I was too embarrassed and insecure to walk by her side. She sometimes made short glances to me, then a soft but cute giggle came after, seriously, this woman intrigues me. Before I could discern anything, we were walking down a path I'm familiar with, this is my grandma's neighborhood! Apparently my idiotic smile was too evident, I could see she was trying to stop her laughing... geez, she's so cute it's going to kill me.
> 
> \- "I can see you do like my laugh, don't you?" - she smiled, with a light blush on her cheeks. 
> 
> \- "Y-Yeah..." - I said in a whisper.
> 
> \- "Well, I'm flattered~" - she winked one more time before saying. - "If I'm not mistaken, this is supposed to be your grandmother's house, isn't it?" - she pointed at a light blue semi-detached house in front of us.
> 
> \- "Yes, that's the one..." - I sighed in relief. - "Thanks a lot for doing this, I don't know what I would've done by myself...".
> 
> \- "I can see that..." - she giggled. - "it was nice to guide you here, I've been having a lot of free time recently thanks to my vacation, so I was just walking around the place until I saw you looking so desperate I would've felt bad with myself by leaving you alone... I don't know, you just... attracted me..." - she mumbled.
> 
> \- "I-I see..." - was all I could mutter. - "well, I... um...".
> 
> \- "Don't worry about me, darling~" - she teased. - "I'll go back to my apartment, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ayase-san...". - before she walked away, I instinctively took hold of her arm. - "Hmm?" - she seemed to be very confused... I mean, is normal... why did I grab her arm in the first place?
> 
> \- "O-Oh... I-Im sorry, I-I don't know... why..." - something was definetely wrong with me... I can't release her.
> 
> \- "Do you... perhaps..." - she paused. - "want to spend more time with me?" - she was serious.
> 
> \- " ... " - I didn't respond. - "y-yes... if you don't mind...".
> 
> \- " ... " -then, a beautiful smile made everything around the place look awful. - "no problem, but you should make your grandma know you're here..."
> 
> \- "хорошо..." - when I said that, she looked at me and then, a loud laugh invaded my ears, I'm starting to love the way she laughs. - "D-Did I just say that out loud?!"
> 
> \- "Yes... y-you did..."- she kept laughing.
> 
> \- "Who's there?" - a voice and fluent japanese I would recognise everywhere in the world came from the door, there, with an amused smile, my grandma stared lovingly at me. - "Добро пожаловать домой, Elichika (Welcome home, Elichika)"
> 
> \- "Я дома, бабушка" (I'm home, grandmother) - she hugged me tightly before placing a kiss on my forehead.
> 
> \- "I missed you so much..." - even though I don't speak fluent japanese, I can understand it pretty well.
> 
> \- "Me too, grandma..." - I snuggled in her arms one more time, well, until a soft giggle behind me made me realise we were not alone. - "Ahem... g-grandma, this is Toujou Nozomi, she helped me to get here after I got lost..." - I was blushing so hard I could feel my head almost exploding!
> 
> \- "My~, thanks for saving my dork granddaughter..." - she giggled. - "would you like a cup of tea? I'd feel bad if you leave just like that..." - she smiled at the younger woman.
> 
> \- "Well... sorry to intrude..." - Nozomi said, with a big and amused smile on her face.
> 
> The three of us got inside the house that held so many memories of my childhood, and that made me feel a little bit... exposed. On the walls there were photos of me and Alisa when we were babies, next to them graduation photos of me and awards from ballet competitions. My grandma have always kept photo albums of trips to Russia with the family, and everytime I visit her she shows them to me, it's a nice and warm moment in which we can both remember those precious times together. My grandma is in her 80's, so we try to spend most our time sharing memories with her. Despite her age she's quite active and healthy, so we go for a walk every now and then. The giggling coming from the living room made me curious so I walked there. I found my grandma and Nozomi laughing about a photo album on their hands, my cheeks suddenly turned red imagining what kind of pictures she was showing Nozomi. Our guest glared at me with an amused smile and then returned her eyes to the album. I decided to approach them, but oh... what a mistake. As soon as I sit on the sofa, they started to bully me. I covered my face with my hands in order to stop them from seeing my blushing face! Grandma you're a traitor!
> 
> \- "Ok, ok... let's stop for a moment..." - she said trying to stop her laughing. - "Elichika, you know that I love to tease you, the only difference is that now I have someone to share this with..." - she smiled, making it impossible for me to remain angry, so unfair!
> 
> \- "Elichi was so cute~" - Nozomi continued. - "I can't believe this, you were a dork even in your early days!"
> 
> \- "N-Nozomi!" - I pouted. - "Geez... you're both so mean..." - I crossed my arms and averted my gaze from them.
> 
> \- "Awww, Elichi don't be mad~" - I felt two kind arms surrounding my body, I could easily melt in her embrace.
> 
> \- "Hmm!" - I tried to stay strong.
> 
> \- "You're very stubborn sometimes Elichika, are you seriously going to make this beautiful lady beg for forgiveness?"
> 
> \- "W-Well..."
> 
> \- "I don't mind doing that~, as long as I see Elichi smile~" - she winked.
> 
> \- "Looks like you found a clever girl for yourself, Elichika..." - I could feel Nozomi tensed at the declaration... geez grandma, you and your silly ideas!
> 
> \- "W-We aren't like that, I told you I've just met her..." - I tried to stray the topic.
> 
> \- "Oh? But you both look so cute together! I was hoping for someone to finally kick you off your comfort zone... you've been neglecting your romantic life my dear granddaugher... and I was hoping to hear some news about a boyfriend or something... would I be able to meet my great-grandchildren some day?"
> 
> \- "Y-You know why I can't have kids, grandma!"
> 
> \- "I know... it's because you're a lesbian... what a waste!" - she said teasingly.
> 
> \- "You are?!" - Nozomi finally said.
> 
> \- "Y-Yeah... " - I blushed madly.
> 
> \- "Oh~" - was all she said, leaving me a little confused.
> 
> \- "Mmm? I-Is that all you're going to say?"
> 
> \- "Uh? Should I say something else?"
> 
> \- "Uhm... n-no... nothing..."- I felt stupid, what was I expecting from her? It's obvious she has a boyfriend, just look at her body and pretty face! Someone like her can't possibly still remain single! Stupid Elichika!
> 
> \- "Hey, aren't you overthinking this too much?"
> 
> \- "Eh?"
> 
> \- "Look, not because I'm _pretty_ it means I have to be in a relationship, you know?"
> 
> \- "You're not?" - I stared at her in disbelief. - "B-But you... y-you're... so..." - I couldn't say it, it was so embarrasing!
> 
> \- "I am... what?" - she leaned closer.
> 
> \- "Y-You're... " - I looked at my grandma trying to get some help, but then I realised she was gone! You old hag!
> 
> \- "You know? Your face shows exactly what you're thinking... don't be mad at your grandma for reading the mood..." - she teased. - "Now answer my question, what am I to you?"
> 
> \- "U-Uhm... I-I..." - my lips trembled.
> 
> \- "God... you're so cute I'll not be able to resist kissing you~" - she said, her lips a few inches from mine. 
> 
> \- "A-Are you sure about this? I mean, you're not in a relantionship?"
> 
> \- "I'm not... besides..." - she got closer and whispered to my ear. - "If I were, I wouldn't be doing this..." - she nipped it, eliciting a soft moan escape from my lips.
> 
> \- "N-Nozomi! We're in my grandma's house!" - my face couldn't be more red right now... I can't believe how daring this girl can be!
> 
> \- "Then, let's continue our conversation... I'll continue teasing you in another time... when we're both... alone..." - a seductive smile almost stopped my breathing... this woman is going to kill me!
> 
> \- "T-Then... the answer to your question is..." - I inhaled deeply before saying. - "I-I think I'm attracted to you, you're absolutely my type... a-and, you're so pretty I can't stop watching you gestures, everytime you smiled I get hipnotized by it, so... I-I don't know, I've never felt like this, and the fact that we've know each other just for a couple of minutes it scares me... I don't wh-"
> 
> \- "Shhh... " - she put her index finger on my lips, playing with them a little. - "I understand, then, how about we... try to know each other more?"
> 
> \- "Uh? What do you mean?"
> 
> \- "I want to know which are your likes and dislikes, your preferences in music, art, etc. I want to be your friend first, then... we could see what kind of relationship we'd have, but... I just know that... I don't want you to disappear from my sight, understood?"
> 
> \- "Y-Yes..."
> 
> \- "Now, stop drooling, you're dirtying the floor..." - she laughed.
> 
> \- "O-Oh..."- I realised what she was saying... those damn boobs! They're so big!
> 
> \- "And please, stop sticking your eyes to my breasts... you little pervert~" - she smacked my forehand.
> 
> \- "S-Sorry!"
> 
> \- "You're so cute! I can't stay mad at you... but next time I see you watching my breasts, you're going to receive a punishment you won't like~"
> 
> \- "Y-Yes ma'am!"
> 
> And that was the beggining... of a wonderful experience.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ OMAKE ~~
> 
>  
> 
> Since then, half a year passed, I had to return to Russia because my vacations ended rather quickly, I must admit leaving my grandma and Nozomi was painful, I still can't recover from that, I miss Nozomi so much it hurts! My family obviously had noticed my behavior and asked me what was happening. I told them everything, even the fact that I was in love with a girl, something the didn't acknowledge at first, but decided to accept and support in the end, I love my parents and little sister for being so supportive. My life has become something so dull and the routine is slowly killing me, I really need to hear that girl's voice and laugh, I love everything about her, even the way she sees me, everytime we were together I could sense the sincerity in her words and gaze, sometimes giving me shivers because of how honest I could be with her. I tried to get rid of those thoughts, remembering my happy moments with Nozomi isn't going to do me any good at this point. 
> 
> The days passed without me realising it, at what extent am I going to sulk about this? I definetely need something to distract me. I was heading back to my appartment after a rough day at work, yes, I looked for a job as soon as I returned to Russia, I mean, only ballet classes weren't enough to keep my mind at ease, I know I've been running from my true feelings, but this is the only way to avoid crying during the night.
> 
> I looked for my keys, opened the door slowly, and got into my home. As soon as I stepped on my living room, I could feel something was different. I must admit I was a little scared over someone else being there, but that feeling disappeared as soon as I saw the woman filling my thoughts standing in front of me. I thought I was dreaming, but the tears of joy of both of us told me otherwise. She run towards me and hugged me tightly.
> 
> \- "It's good to see you... E-Elichi..."- she said between sobs.
> 
> \- "Nozomi... Nozomi... you have no idea how much I missed you..." - my hands rubbed her back reassuringly. - "I've been wanting to tell you something for so long... but I didn't do it when we broke apart because I was scared... scared of you rejecting me..."
> 
> \- "Elichi, please tell me, and please, confirm the reason I left everything behind... please Elichi, please!" - she pleaded.
> 
> \- "Nozomi... I..." - I looked her in the eyes, her beautiful turquoise eyes filled with tears, love and fear, I wanted to ease them all. - "I love you... I love you so much I can't stop thinking about you... you're the girl that fills my mind with joy and hope, the person I've wanted to confess my love to, but didn't have the opportunity, that's why having you in front of me means the world to me... Nozomi, I love you so much I can't stand it!" - I kissed her, passionately but kindly, I dind't want to hurt her.
> 
> \- "E-Elichi..."- she panted a little before our kiss broke, her eyes now only showed love and anxiety, making my heart beat faster. - "I... I love you too, I love you so much, it makes me so happy to finally hear those words from you, look..."- she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest. - "Look how fast my heart is beating for you right now, I was so heartbroken when you left, I thought I could forget you... but it wasn't possible, you filled my whole world with that charming smile of yours, I love you so much and I'm so happy we're finally together, Elichi... " - she kissed me back, with the same intensity. - "I have a favor to ask..." - she hid her face on my neck, I found that adorable. 
> 
> \- "Tell me, love..."- I hugged her.
> 
> \- "Make me yours..."
> 
> \- "I'll do it with joy, love and passion, because that's what you make me feel..." - and then, I lifted her body with my arms, and carried her to my bedroom, where we made love until midnight.
> 
>  
> 
> **~ The end ~**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
